


A/C

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: The Exploits of Saeyoung and Ji-ae [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: When the a/c is out Saeyoung finds a naughty way to cool his wife down.





	A/C

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I wrote when I couldn’t sleep and it was too hot in my bedroom. Features my mc, Ji-ae Yeoung-Choi.

“Saeyoung it’s too hot in here to cuddle!” Ji-ae whined trying to extricate herself from her husband’s grasp.She was covered in sweat and his lean body pressed against her back was like a radiator.

“But baby!  What’s a little discomfort compared to my love?”  Saeyoung joked pulling her closer and throwing his leg over her hip.  He teasingly nuzzled into her sweat slick neck, rubbing the tip of his nose against her ear and purring like a cat.

“Saeyoung I mean it!  I feel so gross!  You need to fix the a/c tomorrow or I’m going to stay with Jumin and my sister!”  She struggled against him again.

Saeyoung gasped dramatically.“You wouldn’t leave me!For an air conditioned penthouse suite!”

“Saeyoung!”She exclaimed half heartedly.“Please I’m burning up.”

“Okay okay, I’ll call Tom to help me work on it tomorrow.I’ve never taken one apart before but the two of us should be able to figure it out.”Saeyoung finally relented, loosening his hold on his wife and letting her roll over onto her stomach.She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him, a skeptical expression on her face.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Actually no,” he laughed.

“Ugh okay, as long as it gets fixed!”

Saeyoung chuckled and propped himself up as well to look her in the eye, posing seductively.“Looks like we’ll just have to find a way to keep cool until then.”

Ji-ae cocked an eyebrow at him.“If you’re thinking of that I’m pretty sure it’ll only make us hotter.”

“Oh ho ho, someone’s got their mind in the gutter,” Saeyoung teased, waggling his eyebrows at her.“I was thinking of something a little more _innocent_.”

“Yeah, suuure you were,” Ji-ae said, rolling her eyes, her lyips quirking into a smirk.

“I was!” her redhead insisted.“You just stay there, I’ll be right back.”

Ji-ae twisted to watch him get up and put his glasses on, letting her gaze linger on his cute bare ass as he walked toward the door. He must have sensed her eyes on him because he turned and winked at her, grinning cheekily before slipping out of the room.Soon he was back with two popsicles in hand, offering one to her before he plopped back down next to her.

“Mmm good idea,” she hummed, sitting up to unwrap the icy treat.  Saeyoung merely grinned at her before licking the end of his suggestively.

“Well I _am_ a genius after all.”

Ji-ae laughed and leaned lightly against his shoulder, closing her eyes as she enjoyed her popsicle.

“Hmmmm.”She heard Saeyoung hum thoughtfully next to her, but paid it no mind; beginning to feel sleepy again.The cold ice cream was helping to cool her off.

Not expecting it, a muffled shriek escaped her throat, her eyes snapping open when she felt a cold sensation drag down her neck to her collarbone.Saeyoung smiled innocently as he pulled his popsicle away from her skin.

“What are you, _ahhh_ ~” her words dissolved into a breathy moan as he leaned in, running his tongue down the cool trail he’d just made, pausing to suck gently at her skin.

“Whose mind is in the gutter now?” she asked fighting to gain control of her voice.

“I imagine yours is.”Saeyoung murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek slowly.“I bet you’re thinking of all the places I could run this, nice.Cold.Popsicle...” in between each word he paused to kiss her neck, shoulder, chest.“...down your body,” he finished, flicking his golden eyes up to hers to find them blown wide, her lips parted, popsicle suspended forgotten in her hand.

He laughed at her expression and gestured to it.“Careful, it’s melting.”

Ji-ae jumped and tore her eyes from his face to look at the red ice pop in her hand.Sure enough, sticky liquid was almost dripping off the end.Now it was her turn to grin sadistically.She slowly licked up the length of the popsicle, taking it in her mouth and closing her eyes as she swirled her tongue around it, pulling it out with a soft ‘pop’.

Saeyoung watched her with an amused expression, an excited shiver making its way up his spine as desire pooled in his stomach; his cock throbbing with arousal.He placed the tip of his popsicle where he’d left off, tracing down her breast and following it’s decent with his tongue.Taking her hardened nipple in his mouth he swirled around it lazily, pausing to flick it with the tip of his tongue before pulling his mouth away.Ji-ae’s chest rose and fell with deep expectant breaths as she watched him, her eyes hooded.She swallowed slowly, waiting.

He cocked an eyebrow at her.“You’re gunna get all sticky if you keep letting that melt,” he chastised with a chuckle.

Ji-ae groaned in annoyance at him, before repeating the process from earlier.Then she set it down atop the discarded wrapper on the bedside table.

“Lay down,”Saeyoung murmured, grinning mischievously and Ji-ae did as she was told, excitement building in her.She could already feel how wet she was just from his teasing alone, which she had to admit was something she enjoyed.Once she was on her back her husband continued his exploration of her body, altering between the cold sensation of the popsicle and his warm mouth.As he moved lower, Ji-ae’s breath hitched and he teasingly kissed her everywhere except where he knew she wanted his mouth.When the popsicle became too small he handed it to her, letting her finish it off; watching hungrily.

“Did that help cool you down?” he asked lightly, a knowing look in his eye.

“Yes, _and no_.”She groaned, squirming slightly on the bed, wanting him to continue touching her.

Saeyoung laughed.“Yeah, me too,” he admitted.“Guess we’ll just have to get sweaty again, huh?”

“You’re an ass,” Ji-ae muttered, but her words were ruined by the grin she couldn’t stop from spreading across her face.

“You like it,” Saeyoung murmured crawling on top of her and kissing her roughly before she could snap a comeback.Soon the only words tumbling from her lips were disjointed sentences and desperate moans of his name.

Maybe she could hold off _one_ more night without air conditioning, she thought afterward as Saeyoung pulled her into a cool shower for the both of them... as long as she could look forward to a repeat performance, that is.


End file.
